The Secret World of Alex MackThe Story
by fictionman1
Summary: Ray writes a story about Alex's pwoers but Danielle and Vince think he know's who the accident victime is


**The Secret World of Alex Mack**

**The Story**

It was Monday the first day of Ray's english class then Ray's teacher Miss Pamlet came and said " good morning class I have a special treat for my sister is a book publisher

and she's look for a new story so where going to have a little contest I want all of you to write a story and hand it in on Friday me and my sister will read the stories and the best story will become published as a book " then the bell rang and everyone went to their next class when they got home they all started on their stories except for Ray who put it off til the last minute then Ray realized that the stories are due tommorow and asked Alex what to do then Alex said " you should of started writing your story on Monday now have to get home Annie wants to test again" Alex tried to leave the room but the door was locked so she morphed and went under the door then Ray had an idea for his story and went to his computer and started typing then next month they annouced the winner of the contest Raymond Alvarado his story is going to be a book and published in the school newspapper then Alex got a copy of the school newspapper and found out what the story is about the title is The secret world of Alex Mack it's about a girl who's hit with a chemical called GC-161 and gets powers such as the ability to zap stuff the ability to levitate objects and the ability to morph into a puddle when Alex read the story she was furious and she said to Ray " Ray how could then Ray siad " come down it's not a big deal" then Alex siad " what if Danielle or Vince read that story what where you thinking" then Ray said " I was thinking I needed a story and a girl with secret powers seems like a great story" then Alex siad " well you shouldn't have used actual names" then the bell rang and Ray said " I gotta get to english later" then in english class Miss Pamlet read the story to the entire class then she started reading chapter 14 Louise Driscoll about when Louise first came to Paradise Valley and Alex kept leaning down in her chair while she was glowing then the day when the book went into stores Alex and Ray went to her house then Annie said " Alex what is the meaning of this" then showed her a copy of the book then Alex said " I didn't write that Ray did then Annie said " Ray you know dangerous this is what if Danielle or Vince read that story then Ray said " that's the same thing Alex siad" then Annie said " Ray this is serious" then Ray said " lightin up Annie have some fun in her life" then Ray went home then on Saturday Alex and Annie went to the book store and Ray was sighing copies then Alex siad " Ray what are you doing then Ray said " what dose it look like I'm doing I'm signing copies" then Alex said " you wrote that story about my powers that was an extremley stupid idea now i'm taking all these books with me" then Alex grabed all of Ray's books on the shevels she was just about to leave the store then the manager siad " hey you have to pay for those" then Alex droped all the books and said " I hope your happy" meanwhile at the plant Danielle was reading a copy of Ray's book and said to Vince " Vince this kid named Raymond Alvarado wrote this book about a girl who was hit with a chemical and gets powers but here's the weirdest thing the name of the chemical is called GC-161 and they name of the girl is Alex Mack and her powers are the same powers that are test subjects got when we tested the chemical on them " then Vince said " do you really think Alex Mack is the kid " then Danielle said " of course not I think he just heard about the accident and made Alex the victime of the accident in his book but I think he might know who the real victime is" then after the book signing Ray started walking home then these guys from the plant came and kidnapped him but what they don't know is Annie was watching then they took him to the plant and tided him to a chair then Vince came in and said " hello Ray or should I say Raymond you wrote a good book but it's weird that the name of the chemical is the same one that were working on " then Ray said " yeah weird " then Vince said " enough small talk I know you know which kid was hit with the chemical now tell me " then Ray said " never " then Vince said " ok " then he turned on a chain saw meanwhile at Alex's house Annie said to Alex " some guys from the plant came and kidnapped Ray and took him to the plant you have to rescue him " then Alex said " no way he deserves it " then Annie said " Alex I know Ray was wrong for writing that story what his your friend you got to do something" then Alex said " your right Annie" then Alex morphed and went to the plant then she was just about to go in the room where Ray was locked up in but then she saw Vince in the room then she zaped the alarm system and it went of it got Vince out of the room and distracted everyone then Alex morphed and went in the room then she morphed Ray and they lerft the plant then at the Alex's house Ray said " you two where right all along a should of never wrote that story" then Alex said " don't were Ray I forgive you and i'm just curious how dose your story end then Ray said " well you tell your parent about the powers then your dad gives you an antidote but we never find out if you take it or not then Alex said good ending.

The End


End file.
